


-Well, Why Not?-

by krashkat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashkat/pseuds/krashkat
Summary: dangerdays!gerard, dangerdays!frankThis is my first threesome oneshot, so please enjoy!





	-Well, Why Not?-

Both Gerard and Frank were openly bisexual. You sometimes fantasize about having a threesome with the two men you currently know as close friends. Sure you and Frank had 'done it' before, but Frank had also previously been with Gerard, leaving a world of possibilities.

Here you guys were, sitting on Gerard's bed, watching a movie when somehow the topic of 'when Frank was with Gerard' came up.

"Gerard, you have to have been the best fuck I've ever had." He points out blatantly. "And that ass..." Frank grabbing Gerard's ass for emphasis.

"Frank, chill out" You say, giggling. "No, I don't mind" Gerard answers, sitting up to start kissing Frank's jawline.

Rolling your eyes, you just giggle and continue watching the movie. Though, when Gerard starts moaning like an absolute whore because Frank is palming him through is jeans, you have to intervene.

"Guys!" You shout. "I'm watching something!" They stop their heated make-out session and Frank answers with "Well why don't you join us, Y/N?"

You think about it for a second, thinking 'well, why not?' so you crawl over the bed over to the two men and reach your hand down to palm Frank while he is fondling Gerard. Frank groans and you lean over to start kissing Gerard, reaching your other hand up to play with the collar of his shirt.

Gerard starts to cup your breast outside of your shirt while you passionately kiss him. And before you know it, he is taking your shirt off to reveal your black bra underneath.  
They both moan at the sight.

You pull away from Gerard's lips and push him down onto the pillow behind him. You turn around and peck Frank on the lips saying "Wanna blow Gerard over here, Frankie?"

"When do I not?"

With that, you are pulling Gerard's tank top over toned body as Frank strips himself. You position yourself to take off Gerard's belt while Frank reaches his head up to kiss Gerard's chest, licking and gently biting all around and then moving to suck on one of his nipples.

Gerard moans as you pull his jeans and boxers down his leg, then off and onto the floor. With that, his erection springs free. Red and leaking for one of you two to do something with it. You smile and Frank and he smirks back. You decide to let him do some of the work. Frank positions himself in between Gerard's spread legs and looks up at him for his consent. With a nod, Frank is licking the pre-cum off of Gerard's head, then eventually taking it into his mouth and sucking.

You can't resist watching with wide eyes as Gerard gazes lovingly at the man between his legs. You crawl over to Gerard's mouth, kissing him passionately and slowly. You can hear Frank slurping and gagging around Gerard's cock and you can't hold back anymore. You pull away from Gerard's addictive mouth and throw you leg around to the other side of his head. He looks up and smirks before going down on you. His mouth sucks around your clit and you loudly moan out. His moans vibrate throughout your body leading you to moan out louder than before.

After a while, Gerard adds two of his fingers inside you as you ride his mouth. You gave down at Frank as he's deepthroating Gerard. You look down at him and he looks back at you, pulling off of Gerard's length and jacking it off. He leans up to kiss you and you kiss back. A few minutes later of Gerard abusing your G spot with his long fingers, you are coming around them, moaning into Frank's mouth as you hold onto him desperately. When you come down from your high, you hop off of Gerard's and go to sucking on his balls while Frank resumes sucking on him.

"Ahh, uhh~I'm gonna come!" Gerard's cries out and Frank pulls off, jacking him off while you lean over to catch his come in your mouth. Both of you now with Gerard's come in your mouth, you kiss Frank while he finishes Gerard off, swallowing what is in each other's mouths.

You pull away and take Gerard's spot on the bed. He positions himself between your legs and Frank behind him. 

Frank puts three of his fingers into Gerard's mouth for him to suck on. You reach down to stroke Gerard as he does so. When Frank is happy with how wet they are, he puts two into Gerard. He moans loud and kisses you, biting your bottom lip. 

Once Frank is done prepping Gerard, Gerard lines himself up with your soaking entrance, and pushes in, letting out a throaty moan as he does. He fills you up so well, his big dick stretching you in all the right ways. Before he starts thrusting, Frank lines himself up with Gerard's hole and pushes in slowly. He leans down on Gerard's back and leaves hickeys there while Gerard is getting used to he stretch. 

After a few moments, Gerard starts thrusting, deep inside you while pushing back against Frank. You guys are just moaning messes and Gerard feels so good inside of you. His cock rubbing against your walls and hitting your spot dead-on with each thrust. All that can be heard is moaning (especially Gerard's), the sound of balls slapping against skin, and your wetness every time Gerard slides out of you just to thrust back in harder. After a while of pure bliss, Frank warns about his upcoming orgasm and lies down on the bed. Gerard follows suit, lying down beside him. You get up and jack both of their cocks at a rapid pace. Frank's body starts to convulse, and with a "Ohhhh~" he's coming onto his and Gerard's stomach. Watching Frank reach his peak, Gerard's coming as well, hot white spurts all over himself and Frank. You finish and clean them off before lying down in between them, Frank and Gerard wrap their arms around you and all of your guy's legs are tangled together. Without anymore words that need to be said, you all fell asleep.


End file.
